This invention relates to an attachment device for enabling an article to releaseably be secured on a person.
It frequently happens that a person needs to releaseably secure an article to his or her body. For example, police and military personnel often need to secure about their person a radio transceiver, workmen often need to secure about their person tools such as hammers and screwdrivers, firemen often need to secure about their person axes and torches and often people like to secure bunches of keys about their person so that the keys are available for various purposes. There is currently no universal attachment device that can enable a very wide variety of articles to releaseably be secured on a person. Attachment devices do exist but they are usually custom made for a particular model of article and different models of the same general type of article often cannot use the same attachment device. Furthermore, many of the known types of attachment device do not sufficiently secure the article to the person, or they secure the article to the person so completely that disengagement is not easily accomplished. Furthermore, there is often a problem with many of the attachment devices in that they cause the article to be secured in one position only to the person and, for example, this position may be comfortable for the person whilst the person is standing but may be very uncomfortable for the person whilst the person is sitting.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide an attachment device which obviates or reduces the above mentioned problems.